


Let's Talk About My Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: When You Give a Bird a Coffee Shop... [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dirk is Bro, Domestic Fluff, Happy Jake English/Dirk Strider, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the life of one Dirk Strider and his werewolf boyfriend.</p>
<p>(compliant w/ BoCaTN!, did you see i put it in a new series?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About My Boyfriend

    The day starts when you wake up to see your lovely boyfriend of a year still asleep. The two of you have been sharing an apartment for about two months so far, and you both believe everything is going swimmingly.  You won’t watch him, because that would be kinda creepy, but you do run your fingers through his hair a little, then you sit up so you can go make breakfast. Something simple, because while you can’t really cook, he’s much worse.

    ‘Simple’ means bacon and eggs and waffles. All from the supermarket, because like you said, not a good cook. You make the bacon for Jake because you find bacon disgusting. Especially when you catch Jake opening a package and peeling out the strips of bacon and eating it raw. It is especially weird when you are both aware that the bacon was in the freezer for a few days and is thus a little frozen, but you’ve never caught him waiting for it thaw out, at least.

    Speaking of your boyfriend, he seems to be waking up a little. You can kinda hear him moving around a little, and then you see him coming from the bedroom. The bacon isn’t quite ready, but maybe he can hear it cooking with his werewolf hearing or something? No time to ponder, because you’re being kissed right now. And you kiss him back, as much as you can bear really, because neither of you have showered nor brushed your teeth. When you pull away first, it’s to check on the eggs. You really can’t look away too long, but Jake decides that kissing your neck is a good idea, and how can you _not_ pay attention to him? Your neck is really sensitive and it’s always ticklish when he does that.

    And breakfast still isn’t ready and Jake keeps distracting you, so you go tell him to set the table. Half the time, you’re sure he’s scenting you. What a weirdo.

    And sometime later, when breakfast is ready, you pointedly ignore Jake to put the food on the table because he’s whining at you to come kiss him. Which you do, of course. After the food has been eaten.

    Because you’re just sly like that.

    Then, Jake goes to shower and you think about your plans today. Maybe you could go hang out with Dave? You don’t open the coffee shop up on the weekends, so that could work. But honestly you just want to stick around Jake, at least for the morning. You can do stuff later, but honestly now you just want to spend a complete hour just cuddling your boyfriend until you both can’t think. Jake is naturally very cuddly so it works out well for the both of you.

    But now it’s time to shower, since Jake just finished his. From prior knowledge, you know he takes cold showers, and from prior knowledge you know they’re usually about five minutes long in length. You are honestly unsure how someone could take a cold shower for that long. Maybe it’s just to wake himself up more? You take long, hot showers and sometimes you fall asleep in them. But still, five minute long cold showers…

    Once you’re out the shower and dressed, you scout out Jake, who is nowhere to be found.

    Or at least until he lifts you up from behind, catching you by surprise and making you squawk loudly. It is a very high-pitched noise and reserved for when you are very surprised. If you made that sound in any other situation, you’d be pretty embarrassed.

    So, Jake quickly drops you again and at least you land on your feet.

    “Don’t you know I don’t like it when you do that?” You ask Jake when you turn around to face him.

    “I just wanted to surprise you.” He replies, and he’s making the pitiful puppy face…

    “Well, consider me surprised.” You mutter. He’s still making the face, so you kiss him again, a bit longer since you both brushed your teeth. When you pull away, you don’t really want to, but the both of you forgot to put the dishes away in the dishwasher.

    Jake helps, and when you’re both done with that task, you go to lay on the couch and beckon him over. Jake goes over, almost tripping on his feet in his haste and you chuckle. When he gets there, three things happen. First, he climbs on you like he weighs less, though you don’t really mind. Next, he wraps the big blanket over the both of you, which is a very good plan. And finally, he starts scenting you. You’ve always found it weird, since his nose is always right up in your neck, but whatever. It’s kinda cute, anyway.

    “I love you.” You say to him.

    “I love you too.” He replies.

    And all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants 2 know, dirk shifts into a seagull and dave shifts into an orange crow (who wouldve thought??)


End file.
